


Late Night Calls

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: Ennoyama Weekend [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe- Pizza Delivery, EnnoYama Weekend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long for Yamaguchi Tadashi to learn the ropes of juggling the horrors of what was college life. Besides procrastinating exams, papers, having no social life and, living on coffee he didn't expect to greet his high school crush at the door holding his weekly dosage of food that got him by his all nighters he could have avoided if he paid attention to Tsukishima’s warning of procrastination. But there he was doing exactly that; at least he had unlimited access on pizza coupons for his all nighters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun creating this one for ennoyama weekend; and I'm definitely going to keep running with this one for a while.  
> Day 3: AU/Free

In many ways college was a lot more stressful than he could of have ever predicted  that sometimes Yamaguchi Tadashi wanted to quit and move out so he could forget his midterms and papers and live in some nice apartment with low rent with a good view of the city but as well, having a steady check supplying him brand foods and good internet connections. Where the traffic was slow so when midnight rolled on he would be only to hear just his own breathing and an occasional owl or something related to calm late nights. But for now here he was at his desk staring at the blank document from his computer's screen. The cursor was blinking, and it felt like nothing could come out from his head so then he could start writing his eight page paper for Japanese Literature that was due tomorrow at 8 in the morning. He should've just said no to the movies with Tsukishima and Kageyama. But it has been forever since he’s seen them; and at the time Yamaguchi was too stressed out to bother looking at the blank document that mocked him since it was assigned. Tsukishima by all means knew enough to know what he was doing but didn't say anything; they were all adults in some shape or form and, if Yamaguchi wanted to fuck over his nights writing papers till the sun broke out then he was entitled to do so. Years of being friends with him told Tsukishima enough that Yamaguchi was just the type to pull these outrageous conditions and win. While Tsukishima pulled out better within reasonable conditions, that didn't mean Yamaguchi was incapable of doing great in school. Their methods were different but that didn't stop from their grades being both good in their own rights. Yamaguchi was familiar with the look Tsukishima always gave him before the eleventh hour started, and especially after the assignment was due.

There were plenty of other healthier ways to cope and foster better techniques to survive the academic world but, for Yamaguchi he just kept on turning to procrastinating everything related to big projects and monster papers that counted a lot for his overall grade. However, it seemed like his grades didn't reflect his night ventures at all because of the perfect scores he always received; personally for Yamaguchi it felt like when he finished his workload and got good grades it felt like there was no real reason to fix something that worked for him, even if it meant a dependence on caffeine and having to cradle his head during breaks.

 

With a fixed routine that got him into college easily enough it was weird to have to change anything. But that was what Tsukishima asked him to do as well his current roommate, and while he respected their views Yamaguchi felt too lazy and stubborn to do that; and sure he was a little guilty but, it was so ingrained for him to do subconsciously that it felt futile to change. He tilted his head slowly and complemented his course of actions; because Yamaguchi was for sure expecting to see a worried Tsukishima if he left his apartment and went over to Tsukishima’s job since he worked at the best cafe shop (that also happened to be near his apartment) where he got his usual breakfast and occasional lunch. It was late though so the chances of seeing Tsukishima was slim in Wednesdays where he worked the late morning and early afternoon shift. But for one thing he was sure of getting was Tsukishima and Kageyama (mainly Tsukishima) giving him the disappointed look when he would walk in the cafe tomorrow before Japanese Literature class. It wasn't his fault though he tried before going cold turkey and trying to be more productive but that didn't last long. He would always find himself stopping and going to the internet or find a book to read all day. Sometimes he would go to a event and end up coming home late, the days would mimic each other that eventually it was the day before and he would lock himself in his room with hot wings and pizza shoved into his mouth as he would type the living crap of the keyboard. The clock near him said it was 3pm and he had till 8am to turn it in; he walked away from his room and noticed that all the milk was gone, the sticky note at the refrigerator had scribbled down the rest of other food and cleaning products they needed. The computer was turned off when he left his room, there was nothing on TV and when the neighbors next door started to get rowdy and screamed multiple times of ecstasy that, that was all he needed to grab his pair of keys, the sticky note with his wallet and left before they got louder (and they always did).

 

Walking in and out of the store didn't exactly erase his worries but he got a steal for instant soups and toilet paper. The lines were somewhat long for the cashiers but it wasn't like he was in a hurry to go back; knowing his neighbor he just had to kill two hours at maximum. Because they were college students themselves and had afternoon classes. Out in the streets he slowly walked back and ate his popsicle stick, wondering why he couldn't listen to Tsukishima. But at the end of the day he knew the only way he got shit done was all nighters. When he entered his level he was happy to hear people's TVs or radios, there wasn't any banging from the wall that connected to his living room so he considered himself lucky. But that left him with staring at his computer after finishing his popsicle stick and showering at seven.

 

It just felt like shit knowing he could get sleep if he started earlier. All the complaints weren't doing shit, but his frustration was getting high from all that staring at a screen that wouldn't change. He found himself with a headache, his fingers fidgeted and his earphones weren't playing anything good at the moment which didn't help at all. He didn't seem to have the motivation to even pick up his iPod and shuffle around his playlists anyways. His stomach growled and for short minute he paused to stare his clock. Nothing changed and he felt like dying. But he was more hungry to actually do anything about it; so he sighed as he leaned away from his chair almost defeatingly. Slowly getting up he left his room with a sluggish pace. His head ached and his stomach wouldn't shut up; from the kitchen his roommate was at the phone finishing his call. He had a similar worn out face and was leaning on the counter signaling that dinner was covered. Yamaguchi nodded as he pulled out his wallet and handed him a few bills. 

 

From the refrigerator he grabbed a drink, “The usual?”

 

His roommate, Sakuami Kousuke, by then placed down the phone yawning. “Yeah two larges pepperonis and hot wings.” He cracked his knuckles as he went over to pick up his textbook from the table. “I swear to god I hope you don't stay up too late again. You barely made it to class the day before.”

 

Yamaguchi rolled his shoulders teasing lightly, “Says the one that completely missed two of his classes.” He rubbed his eyes as he went to living room checking the time, “You can take a shower I'll wait for the food today.”

 

Sakuami mumbled thanks as he went over to his room and eventually going inside the bathroom. With the TV on a random channel he barely watched the commercials change. His mind was muddy and he could hardly comprehend the movie it was playing. He just knew it involved some women lost in some wilderness and that it was her explaining how she survived. The scenes cut to the dramatization where she tripped and was dangling off some cliff. The remote starts to feel heavier as he sunk in the couch. He remembered the computer still on and how late it was as the TV was his only source of light. The skies were heavy with clouds all day if Yamaguchi could think back when he left to campus. It was eight, still fairly early to call it quits. Before he could think about the paper the doorbell rang. With the money ready he opened the door and never in a million years would have predicted or wanted to experience what was in front of him. It was like a scene from cliche show where the protagonist got reintroduce to last person they wanted to see. It wasn't like he was disgusted or hated the delivery guy, it was that he personally didn't want to meet them in his ragged t-shirt and sleep deprived face with heavy bags underneath his eyes. He looked and felt like shit and the delivery guy happen to be the one that he a mild crush on. Inwardly he cursed at the world; Yamaguchi personally wanted to know if this was karma for making fun of Yachi with her shitty luck with love.

 

Their eyes connected and Yamaguchi instantly felt his eyes widen and his nervous chuckle erupted his half grin that sprawled on his mouth. He awkwardly waved as his voice cracked. His guest almost had a similar face but was faster at recomposing himself as he smiled and gestured what he was holding. His uniform was clean and kept, he grew by some inches but what Yamaguchi noticed that Ennoshita Chikara did not dramatically changed over the year of absence since Yamaguchi started his college life. He still had that sleepy look and friendly attitude but that still didn't stop it Yamaguchi from being a little nostalgic.

 

“So you're Numa’s usual.” Yamaguchi paused as Ennoshita mumbled to himself before meeting his gaze.

 

“Well long time no see.” Ennoshita’s voice brought him back to the situation and went for grabbing the pizzas and hot wings.

 

As he grabbed them he commented, “So how you've been? I haven't seen you since last year’s sporadic visits.” He singled him that Ennoshita could come in. “Are you still going for the film major?”

 

From the kitchen he could still see Ennoshita leaning on the front door, “I've been good and I'm almost done with most of my general so I can focus on my major.” He shrugs his shoulders, “There's this field trip actually, that I'm currently trying to apply to go to that goes with my major.” He looks around the room, “What about you?”

 

Yamaguchi takes out some plates and drinks, “Good though” his grin turns sheepish, “There's this paper that I got to write and I kind of maybe procrastinated a little too close for comfort again.”

 

Ennoshita chuckles, “Ah looks like some things haven't changed.” They both laughed as Yamaguchi got closer and handed him the money. Before Ennoshita could say anything else Sakuami came out of the bathroom.

 

He looked at both of them and the food, “Am I interrupting something because I can leave to give you guys some privacy.”

 

Yamaguchi turned to look at Sakuami and mouth  _ really _ while Ennoshita coughed, he looked at his watch and scowled, “Um not really we were just catching up. But yeah I have to go. Since I have other orders to...yeah…”

 

Yamaguchi nodded and started to walk closer to the door, “It was nice to see again. Maybe we can hangout soon.” He fiddled with his hands and waited for Ennoshita's reply.

 

“Yeah that'd be nice.”

 

Sakuami in the background smartly asked the most important question, “Do you still have that coupon for the weekend special?”

 

Yamaguchi looked so done while Ennoshita held in a laugh while taking out the coupon and handing to Yamaguchi. Sakuami nodded and began to eat as he started to walk back to his room. “You got a winner over there!”

 

The red in Yamaguchi’s face was noticeable, “I don't know what…”

 

Ennoshita laughed as he shook his head, “I have a similar roommate so I'm used to it. Besides, don't you have a paper to write?” He stepped away from the front door, “I'll see you around.”

  
Yamaguchi waved and as he shut the door, the raging headache came rushing back as the embarrassment mixed within his veins. Grabbing his share of the food he went straight to his room, starting up the computer he couldn't stop but replay everything and wished for Yachi’s luck with romance to stay far far away. The last thing he needed was another headache in between his studies especially with his way of finishing homework.


	2. A cup of black coffee and a side of jogging anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima was known for having a great memory, for academics, athleticism and for in general random thoughts; like remembering the usual faces of mutual joggers that passed his route every morning. Tsukishima from that cafe shop he went to was however, one face he found himself he couldn't stop remembering for different reasons he couldn't fathom right away.
> 
> Whereas Tsukishima, began his to curse his luck into having to deal with his college days with two volleyball fanatics causing him chronic headaches from their idiotic conversations every morning; the last thing he would ever want to deal with was an admirer from an old high school game rearing back full front because honestly, Tsukishima wasn't completely sure if he was ready to even fully acknowledge that attraction that may or may not be mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely been awhile since I posted anything. And funny enough this story I originally planned it to have kagetsuki but a ushitsuki week popped up in tumblr (which is happening right now) and yeah...its an interesting pair and I like where its going later in this story so hope you like this story and chapter!

True to his ambitions and usual routine Yamaguchi finished his paper with enough time to get his usually cups of coffee. His hair was somewhat a mess, his eyes bore darker bags underneath and, his clothes were a little mismatched but for the most part he was somewhat alive in line. The air was definitely crisp and cold that he brought along a scarf and wrapped his arms to his chest. The line moved slowly to the point that Yamaguchi sighed when he looked down at his watch reading it at 7:50am. He still had five people ahead of him it looked like there was a new guy at the front with Tsukishima. It was kind of cringe worthy to watch him horribly make the coffee and pissing Tsukishima off purposely. When it was two people ahead he could see better the new coworker, he had spiky red hair with intimidating set of droopy eyes. His smirk looked devilish and playful, and when he caught Yamaguchi watching him his smirk rose quite a bit.

Something inside told Yamaguchi he looked familiar the way the new coworker talked to his customers and read their body language. His smile was lethal the way he pulled them in with his jokes and stares. When Yamaguchi was up he noticed the guy was a little taller than he expected and definitely had an aura that was full of life and very athletic the way he flexed his arms. Tsukishima made a bee line and went in front of him and already had Yamaguchi’s drinks ready. Before he could say anything Tsukishima beat him to the point and had an air of dissatisfaction seeing Yamaguchi look so worn.

Tsukishima barely glanced at him, “You look like shit but, I'm assuming you finished your homework.”

Yamaguchi grimaced, “Yeah around 3am after editing the paper, it should be a decent grade.”

Tsukishima sighed before pointing him to go start walking to class, “Just make sure you don't sleep in class this time.”

“Okay mom.” he chuckled when Tsukishima glared at him and then turned to his coworker talking to Kageyama when he came back at the back with more baked goods.

The lecture wasn't really that interesting even when he was halfway through his first cup. The classroom was warm though that he didn't need his scarf but, that could only help so much when all he wanted to do was sleep for eternity. The professor babbled on and he barely jotted down notes. His arms rested on the table and his head dropped a little lower than usual that he wondered if he was reaching his limit. His eyelids were a little heavy but somehow he managed to stay awake throughout the lecture. When class was over and he put away his stuff he walked around until he made it to the library and picked his favorite desk with the dim lights and rested his head. Before he knew it he woke up with ten minutes to get to his next class. While Japanese literature was barely keeping him awake science held little interest to him. The room he had class with had a professor that loved cold weather and thus was freezing cold. It definitely woke Yamaguchi up fast as he drank his remaining coffee. But that didn't stop from his head pounding for more rest. By lunch he made his way to the same café from the morning and saw the same trio almost ending their shifts.

Kageyama was in mid conversation with their new coworker and it looked like a debate on something volleyball related. Tsukishima was beyond done by the way he moved to finish orders and glared at their sluggish pace. When Yamaguchi was close enough Tsukishima noticed him, “So I'm guessing it was a long morning Tsuki.”

Tsukishima suppressed a groan, “I'm surrounded by volleyball idiots.”

What didn't help was the way Kageyama sipped his milk carton and gesture his setting pose and dramatically jumped and said his stances were perfect. His lips formed a pout and his eyes narrowed. The coworker instead had a smirk that dominated his whole face with satisfaction the way he riled him up. Yamaguchi stepped back and turned to Tsukishima.

“How long have they been like that?”

Tsukishima massaged his temples, “Ever since the milk loving idiot came for his shift.”

Yamaguchi hummed and felt bad for Tsukishima. As he opened his mouth the new coworker turned his attention to them and came closer leaving a grumbling Kageyama. “Tsukishima aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?” His droopy eyes focused on him fast and ready to pounce for intimidation.

Tsukishima responded with a grunt of disprovable, “It's one thing to irritate that buffoon…” indicating Kageyama who scowled at the name, “it's another to annoy the customers. I suggest you use your time wisely and learn to make a decent decaf because, even that simpleton can make everything on the menu save a few incidents.”

Yamaguchi at this point didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for the guy. His usual action was to watch Tsukishima burn other people and grumpily show affection in his own way while playing along with him. But with the way the new coworker let the snide comment roll off him he instead chose to talk to Yamaguchi himself made him cautiously react to him. He used his height against him by looming over him and adding a cocky grin, “Tendou Satori and you are?”

Yamaguchi smiled carefully, “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Tsukishima intercepted, “Are you having the usual?” Yamaguchi nodded and started walking over to an empty table; the rest of the time was calmer with Tendou in the back getting a lecture of the pastries preparations and other food they sold.

Kageyama by then clocked off and had his usual lunch in hand. As he sat down he couldn't help but bluntly spell it out for him. “I'd be more careful about you say with that guy.” When looked at Yamaguchi’s face he continued, “He has a habit of liking getting under people's skin.”

He couldn't really remember much perks for working at a café so early in the morning. It was cold and quiet which, Tsukishima guessed was nice on his way to work. The streets were practically empty but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Getting there and opening was a different story, because his most of his morning shifts now were occupied with two other difficult coworkers that basically caused his headaches before his afternoon break and classes. It was like he was cursed to interact with simpletons. The money was bearable enough to stay but honestly if he had to listen to another debate about volleyball at 5 in the morning he was going scream. With his headphones still on and blasting music he quickly went through the motion of opening the door and getting most of the tables set up. Halfway through another pair of shoes came and muttered a greeting. Tsukishima barely bothered to acknowledge him because he knew if he did then his coworker would take that sign to immediately chatter about useless stuff that usually came to annoy Tsukishima in purpose.

“I swear you're colder than the weather Tsukishima.”

He grunted as he went further into the café to start preparing drinks as the early customers came for their usual morning food and drinks. After all one of them had to be on top of things in their job. As the machines were turned on and warmth from the ovens and coffee brewing the café started to smell like it's usually homey way. In mid process of preparing food he heard another voice come in and Tsukishima sighed as the voices joined and grew more rowdy. When he stepped out and to the cashier station he was greeted by both Kageyama and Tendou already going at it with their usual banter of volleyball. There was so much to say and do that Tsukishima decided to carefully back away from their voices and instead chose to grumble under his breath than to be collectively picked up into their shenanigans.

“Don't overload with the cream like last time your highness.” Kageyama frowned as both himself Tendou go around the tables placing menus.

Then Tsukishima looks over the windows, “Same applies to you Tendou with the caffeine. We aren't trying to kill our customers.”

After a couple of minutes of snappy side comments their usual early guests came bringing Tsukishima into an rush of requests flooding his ears and bodies shuffling around. Becoming a busy body had its wonders and cons but pretty much Tsukishima found himself believing that living off from a café paycheck was better than nothing; even if he ended up ingraining coffee into his personal scent from the hours spent making them.

A couple blocks away was a figure running with a practiced pace that usually helped him warm up for the rest of the day. And that was Ushijima Wakatoshi, who was a guy known for being very straightforward; he was sincere in his own way and always had the best interest in heart when he gave advice. He was still seen as an intimidating guy though for his stature and low voice. But it wasn't really his fault for those features he inherited nor was he too keen to cry over them either. Instead, he just lived with what he received and went along with it. Going through years of training into the best teams and schools Ushijima did have pride with his abilities; and who wouldn't? College itself was the natural step as his family said to steer himself a path of success after volleyball becoming too much for him to handle when was way into adulthood; backups were important after all after a long successful streak in professional athletics. Getting into his first choice was no problem with his academics in Shiratorizawa Academy. There he found himself into another phase of normality and routine shifting. From high school to college, the faces and attitudes changed somewhat to the point Ushijima had to glance a little closer. But for the most part he had a clear vision of what would be in store for himself with volleyball and his academics. For example, he made sure to get comfortable in his training routines in the city and familiarizing the city sights and friendly jogging trails.

It didn't matter the place or age because he found himself to enjoying the morning jogs he had to start the days and his mind going. There he passed stores, apartments and so many faces that he remembered the first few days when he started college. When he was fresh from the suburban flow and thrusted into a loud busy city, the transition didn't take too long since he was adaptable, but the rush in his body was enough for him to burn his routes into memory. The faces became familiar and shops with distinctive characteristics intrigued his approach to visit them. As he took another sharp left he listened to his own body warming up, his lungs stretched and his legs elongated to make longer strides. The city air was damp from previous rain and then traces of wet iron in the air. He ran passed puddles and fellow joggers. It was easy for himself to get into the mojo to run for long periods of time. And while in mid process of making a sharp left his mind wandered about nothing particular; then a name popped up resurfacing slowly until it was all he could think of. His eyes would narrow and he felt like his mind faltered. The name would have a blurred face and his chest would tighten. A ghost of past interest would entangle his lungs and stomach. He would shake his head slightly and wipe off the sweat from his forehead as he reached the halfway mark; the smell would be the first thing he would mentally check off before he would see the café he usually went to after his morning practice.

From his vision of line the windows were large enough for him to see inside and count the number of customers there. The tables would be taken, lines would already be formed and by the cashier a blond worker would be standing there with a smile taking orders. His glance would be short as he passed by every morning with his ears burning hot with cold sweat breaking out faster than Ushijima was accustomed. He would quickly leave the street and by the end of his run most of his body was cooled down enough to focus on his morning practice with his team. The same hot butterflies running through his stomach and ears would burn him after his shower and his walk to the café; the number of people still inside was bearable to shuffle in and look at the menu board. The quiet music playing wasn't a playlist of mainstream pop songs or annoy blaring vibrations. The hum of people's conversations were relaxing with the mix of keyboards tapped and coffee being made. It was the atmosphere that captured his attention first when he started college; the food was good for the price they asked for and the workers he knew at the time were pleasant to converse. By his third year the line of workers changed to the point of Ushijima reintroducing himself in the early months of the year. One in particular was a riot to explain to his high school teammates and friends.

“So let get this straight that blond glasses kid that caught your eye and wouldn't stop muttering compliments about back in our last year in Shiratorizawa is your barista now.” Semi was the first to comment with a sly smirk and undertone meaning layered as sipped his drink.

Ushijima’s face at the time, looked like a mixture of confusion and mild annoyance forming as he replied. “I believe I have never expressed that sort affection towards him.”

Reon was beside him and patted his back, “Are you sure about that buddy?”

Ushijima back then, nodded and they left it as that until Tendou came into the picture laughing his ass off when he got wind of it. When he was next in line his ears picked a hushed curse and saw a strained smile. The money was passed and the person in front started to leave when Ushijima looked at the menu as made his purchase. Ushijima wasn't a hundred percent sure how red were his cheeks but, he was thankful for his default expression not giving away his mind churning out of control. There was so much he wanted to believe in like his fascination with the blond barista was platonic and not creepy; that the café he went to had really hot coffee so it made his palms sweaty every time he gave his money. That it was normal to think about his barista’s smile and voice was soothing. But with Tendou’s crude relationship advice and other people's opinions regarding Tsukishima he was starting to understand that his heart was in charge with his few escaped fumbled words he exchanged with. Especially when Tendou began to work there and strangely not butt in with his interactions with Tsukishima, Ushijima noticed how things were shifting. Like how Tsukishima watched him closer than usual and drag on their small talk, or how bold Ushijima was with lingering touches when he paid his coffee.

Either way, Ushijima didn't know how to properly explain how the feeling of wanting to tell Tsukishima that he would like to meet him outside the café grew with every day.


End file.
